<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double or Nothing by beingvv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814337">Double or Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv'>beingvv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>东京调情 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edging, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild D/s, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are insatiable，” 白马趴在床上，含糊不清地咕哝。<br/>黑羽跨骑在对方身上，手里拿着马克笔，满脸得意，舔着小虎牙，“愿赌服输啊，我的大侦探。”<br/>身下的人绷着肩膀，明显忍着笔尖画过皮肤的痒，黑羽把对方背脊当成画板，练习 KID 简笔漫的不同表情，一个比一个嚣张，像是趾高气昂踩过地毯的猫，一路留下印记，其中好几个还是古早的全身像搞笑画风，歪歪扭扭的 KID 吐着舌头，满脸都是得意，指着自己，边上气泡：[赢了！]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>东京调情 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double or Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>里番，全文近两万，德国高速，如有不适随时下车，玩得开心</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>“You are insatiable，” 白马趴在床上，含糊不清地咕哝。</p><p>黑羽跨骑在对方身上，手里拿着马克笔，满脸得意，舔着小虎牙，“愿赌服输啊，我的大侦探。”</p><p>身下的人绷着肩膀，明显忍着笔尖画过皮肤的痒，黑羽把对方背脊当成画板，练习 KID 简笔漫的不同表情，一个比一个嚣张，像是趾高气昂踩过地毯的猫，一路留下印记，其中好几个还是古早的全身像搞笑画风，歪歪扭扭的 KID 吐着舌头，满脸都是得意，指着自己，边上气泡：[赢了！]</p><p>“虽说不知道你在画什么，” 白马的脸闷在枕头里，声音听起来很遥远，“但这个笔调，我觉得不会写实到哪里去。”</p><p>“谁给你写实啊！” 黑羽说，把镜片吊坠给勾了，画完觉得还不满意，略微抬起身，拍了拍对方的小臂，“翻过来，来，乖一点。”</p><p>白马：“……”</p><p>白马把枕头盖在脑袋上。黑羽哧哧地笑起来，不停地推着对方，说：“大侦探你也有今天！”</p><p>白马没有办法，只能翻了个身，用手肘遮过额头。黑羽歪着脑袋打量了身下人一会儿，说：“嘁，就算放过你了吧。”</p><p>黑羽神情自若地在对方的左胸画了张预告函，上面只有一行字：[收下了]，在右下角添了个宣示主权的 KID 笑脸。白马微抬起脑袋，往下看了看，笑了起来，朝他勾了勾手指。</p><p>“哼哼，” 黑羽毫不畏惧，肆意地凑过去回应对方的吻，“你还能有想法算我输。”</p><p>“那么你赢了，” 白马神情沉痛地说，“我还是很有节制的。”</p><p>黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，左手比三，点了点对方，右手比一，得意地指了指自己，扭动眉毛，“我才是有节制的那个人。”</p><p>白马把枕头扔到他的脸上，下了床，很没形象地腿一软，不动声色地按了一下墙壁，低声道：“Christ。”</p><p>黑羽抱着枕头，毫不留情地放声大笑，和在对方身上随意乱印的 KID 笑脸一般嚣张，白马扭过头看了看自己的背脊，眼睛瞪大，过了半秒，叹了口气，摆了摆手，去浴室。</p><p>黑羽杀敌一千，自损五十，这局赢得毫无悬念，超级开心，往床上一倒，提高了声音，“下次再来啊，输家先生！”</p><p>浴室里传来水声，白马不理他，黑羽自娱自乐地笑了一会儿，抱着枕头在床上滚来滚去，拿过手机刷消息。周日下午，恋人时间，群里静悄悄，连知藤那家伙都难得地都没来骚扰他，推特上也没什么爆炸性新闻，黑羽刷了一会儿，觉得无聊了，把手机放回去。浴室里水声一直不断，比对方平日洗澡时间要久多了，这周这家伙也经常加班，该不会是纵欲过度，昏过去了吧，黑羽动了动耳朵，回过头，提高声音：“喂，没事吧？”</p><p>水声停了，却没有别的动静，黑羽等了一会儿，着实担忧起来，翻坐起身，“喂——”</p><p>“洗不掉。”</p><p>黑羽：“？”</p><p>白马拉开浴室的门，全身上下都在滴水，胸口的 KID 漫依旧边缘清晰，像是被印上去一样，白马的脸上泛着红，神情十分冷静：“你的笔是从书桌第二格拿的吗？那是我用来给物品归类记录用的永久性马克笔。”</p><p>“哈啊？” 黑羽瞪大了眼睛，“不会吧？”</p><p>白马抱起肘，黑羽双手撑在床边，两人相视片刻。</p><p>“这个，我不介意，” 白马指着自己的左胸，又转过身给他看潦草的背脊，“这些，我很介意。”</p><p>黑羽心虚地干笑，眼睛不住地往房门逃，“那……那下次画得认真点？”</p><p>白马转了一圈眼睛，草草擦了擦头发，直接把毛巾扔到他的怀里。黑羽叽地叫了一声，被拍得往后一退，差点倒在床上，“你干嘛！”</p><p>“我不服，” 白马两步过来，把他按到床上，语气带笑，“有想法。”</p><p>“哈？” 黑羽不住挣扎，“你——别了吧！克制一点！大侦探！你等下还要和苏格兰场视频呢！”</p><p>“哦——” 白马拉着傲慢的长音，把黑羽裹在腰间的被单拉开，黑羽抱着毛巾，不住往后退，“可是你等下并没有安排啊，怪盗先生？”</p><p>黑羽瞪圆了眼睛看着对面，停顿半秒，猛地把毛巾扔了，手脚并用往床的另一面逃。白马抓住他的肩膀，单膝跪在床上，直接压了上来，在他耳边笑意盈盈地道：“你的赢家福利已经结束了，我的怪盗先生，现在要重新开盘了。”</p><p>白马吻了吻他的太阳穴，朝着他弯起眼睛，黑羽被压得不能动，眼睛转来转去，过了两秒，改变策略，索性不逃了，把侧脸贴在手背上，晃了晃脚尖，流连地勾过对方的腿侧，挑衅地说：“行啊，假如你也来的话。”</p><p>白马注视着他，眼里全是笑意，“不然呢？”</p><p>“真的？” 黑羽满脸惊愕，“会死的！小少爷！我可不想因为这种事情上头条啊！”</p><p>“你在想什么呢，黑羽君，” 白马漫不经心地说，“Double or Nothing。如何？”</p><p>黑羽眨巴着眼睛，天人交战，最终还是好胜心占了上风，说：“来就来，我就不信你还有……”</p><p>话还没说完，黑羽弹了一下，白马的掌心摩挲着他敏感的腰际，黑羽被压得一点都不能动，痒得受不了，笑得眼泪都出来了，不住踢腾着挣扎，“你作弊，我，这不行！住手啊啊啊！”</p><p>“这是对你拿错笔的惩罚，” 白马将他翻过来，不折不饶地继续。</p><p>黑羽笑得上气不接下气，胸口剧烈起伏，白马看准了他换气的时机，俯下身封住他的唇。黑羽没有防备，闷哼一声，瞪圆了眼睛，白马卷了卷他的舌尖，往后退了一点，黑羽猛地吸气，对方又吻上来，毫无阻拦地舔进他的上颚，黑羽忍不住地溢出些许甜糯的鼻音，连自己听了都觉得羞耻的那种，毫无办法，只能恨恨地将指尖缠进对方的头发。</p><p>白马玩够了，舔了舔下唇，朝着他笑，黑羽终于又可以正常呼吸了，浑身酸软，往后躺去，有气无力地说：“你这个混蛋。”</p><p>“唔，” 白马双手撑在他的耳边，居高临下地看着他，这个姿势很容易就让他有被对方圈禁的感觉，黑羽心跳加快，条件反射地偏过头。身上人的发梢还在滴水，落在他的侧脸，白马俯下身来舔了，黑羽皱起鼻尖，哧地笑了一声，“你好烦。”</p><p>白马没有说话，朝他愉悦地扬扬眉，这个神情他是知道的，一般只有在想法周全的时候才会出现，黑羽有些警觉，说：“想什么呢。”</p><p>白马弯起眼睛，“在想黑羽君认输的样子。”</p><p>“哈哈！” 黑羽的好胜心上来了，双腿直接缠上对方的腰间，脚踝相扣，挑衅地往里勾了勾，“别光说不做啊，你还是担心一下自己吧。”</p><p>白马缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，扬起一边唇角，低下头吻他。依旧是细致又温柔的吻，这个是迷惑战术，太老套了，十年来就这一招，黑羽心中暗念，绝对不能上当——</p><p>——但也挺不错的，黑羽哼哼唧唧地想，悄悄地将手环上对方的脖颈。白马似乎又在笑，黑羽满不在乎，炫耀地蹭了蹭对方的小腹，“可别笑得太早啊。”</p><p>白马弯着唇角，不说话，习惯性地亲了亲他的额头，黑羽眯起眼睛，很是享受，不由自主地放松下来，双腿从对方的背脊滑下。白马按住他的膝弯，把他打开了一点，黑羽偷瞄了一眼对方，这局看来很稳，胜算绝对很大，于是主动地将双腿分开了点，摆了一个邀请的姿势，非常挑衅地挑眉：“你来呀。”</p><p>白马按着他的腿侧，侧脸抵着他的膝盖，半阖着眼睛看他，深深叹息：“黑羽君，你实在是太乐衷于挑战我了。”</p><p>“当然啊！” 黑羽很是得意，丝毫不慌，“我最自不量力的笨蛋侦探，你——”</p><p>白马猛地握住他的小腿，把他往自己方向拖了一点，又压住他的膝弯，往外加力，黑羽发出一个惊愕的气音，两条腿被打开到几乎不可能的程度，半硬的下体完全暴露在对方的视线里，瞬间脸红了，“哎？”</p><p>白马略是嘲讽地侧了侧头，意思是只能到这个地步吗？黑羽有些气恼，脸红得更厉害了，“你好烦。”</p><p>白马笑起来，俯下身，亲吻他的大腿内侧，有些痒，黑羽咬着牙忍耐，不肯吭声，下体颤颤巍巍地站了起来，对方却没有要照顾的意思，只是细密地吻到他的大腿根部，又抬起眼睛。</p><p>黑羽有些呆呆地看着对方，终于明白这局算错了，开始结巴，“不、不要了吧，我……”</p><p>穴口传来温热的触感，一阵酥麻从尾椎骨直蹿头顶，黑羽猛地用手背捂住嘴，往后仰去。方才在泡澡的时候和对方做过一次，那里还是软的，非常敏感，对方的舌尖沿着穴口转了一圈，往里探了探，黑羽涨得满脸通红，又羞耻又难耐，“这太…我…你…”</p><p>白马舔过他的尾椎骨，黑羽尖叫一声，从来没有这么快被对方逼出眼泪过，不住喘息，用手背按着滚烫的侧脸，胡乱地说：“你就…就这么…就这么想赢？”</p><p>“当然啊，” 白马摩挲着他的膝弯，亲吻他的小腹，语气带笑，“我最无所畏惧的怪盗先生。”</p><p>黑羽双腿颤抖，脚趾在床单上不住蜷缩，很快就忍不住了，用手肘遮住脸，含糊地说：“好…好吧，够了，够…”</p><p>熟悉的指尖探进他的穴口，连润滑剂都不需要，黑羽羞得连耳尖都几乎变得透明，从鼻腔发出意图不满的声音，听起来却像是索要更多的呻吟。白马的脸贴着他的腿侧，一直温柔地挤压着他的腺体，黑羽彻头彻尾暴露在对方视线里，有种说不出的难堪，只能哼哼：“别看了……”</p><p>白马笑着吻了吻他的膝弯，手上动作不停，黑羽的背脊细细密密起了一层汗，情欲像是雾气，一层一层卷上来，却不够推过那个点，黑羽偷偷往下看了看，细不可闻地恳求：“再多一点……”</p><p>“认输吗？” 白马依言加重了力道，温柔地说。</p><p>黑羽仰起脖颈，本能地打开双腿，喘息里混着笑，“别…别忘了我们的条件，” 黑羽转过眼睛，蓝得发亮，“除非你也…你也，不然就算…就算我赢。”</p><p>白马朝他笑笑，没有反驳，只是亲吻他的肩膀。黑羽的小腹一阵阵紧缩，这家伙实在是太了解他了，几乎不需要多久就把他逼到极限，黑羽没有太多挣扎，脑子里已经开始盘算该拿这次的赢注来干嘛，指尖习惯性地抓进床单，绷紧了小腿，“我——”</p><p>白马停了下来。</p><p>黑羽就像是被抛到了浪尖却落不下来，不住眨着眼睛，十分迷茫，“？”</p><p>白马抽出手，欺身上来，蹭了蹭他的额头，眼里闪着促狭的光，说：“我可没打算输。”</p><p>“哈啊？”</p><p>对方说完就去了浴室，黑羽一脸莫名其妙，撑坐在床上，看看自己，又看看对方的背影。吹风机的声音响起，白马又探出头来，不可理喻地朝他眨了眨眼睛：“你要是自己解决，也是认输哦。”</p><p>“靠！” 黑羽拍着枕头，又羞又气，满脸悲愤，“那你来啊！这算什么！喂！”</p><p>白马不理他，过了片刻出来，笑意盈盈地抵着他的鼻尖，给他一个白桃味的吻：“当然，但我们的条件里并没有强调什么时候啊。”</p><p>“？？？” 黑羽不住眨着眼睛，狐疑地看着对面，“你——”</p><p>“离十点半还很早，” 白马看了看床头的手机，“在那之前我还得和苏格兰场视频呢。”</p><p>黑羽彻底抓狂：“不是吧——？！？”<br/><br/><br/><br/>十五分钟后。<br/><br/><br/>黑羽穿着宽大的衬衫，下摆遮过腿侧，赤脚站在书房，一脸茫然，完全不明白为什么自己落到这个地步，“凭什么对我要求就这么高，这不公平！”</p><p>白马坐在电脑桌前，双手交叉抵着下颚，转了过来，脸上的笑意简直恶劣，“愿赌服输，我的怪盗先生，下次开条件时候记得严谨一些。”</p><p>“你这完全故意的——！” 黑羽要被气死了，这家伙直接加码两次，说什么假如你可以按照我所说的去做而不自行解决的话，赌注翻倍，黑羽稀里糊涂就答应了，后果就是这样，他现在全身上下除了衬衫，没有第二件衣物，对方却衣冠齐整，好整以暇，绝对还是上当了，黑羽越想越亏，十分悲愤，不住地眨巴眼睛。</p><p>白马架起腿，颇是玩味地看着他：“你穿我的衣服很好看。”</p><p>“哈哈！” 黑羽想要嘲讽地笑两下，听起来却十分底气不足，掩饰不住地脸红了，“啊你好烦。”</p><p>白马朝他勾勾手，黑羽气鼓鼓地站在原地半秒，不情不愿地过去了，爬进对方的怀里。白马笑着吻他，托着他的后腰，黑羽拉着对方的衣领，含糊地说：“你不会又要视频会议分心了吧。”</p><p>“今天不行，” 白马的语气里带着笑意，“我是受邀发言者。”</p><p>“这么正经，” 黑羽嘀咕，“又是哪个连环犯啊。”</p><p>白马像是听到了什么好笑的事情，弯起眼睛，亲了亲他的鼻尖：“我最喜欢的那个。”</p><p>“……” 黑羽坐直了身体，眼睛亮了，“我？你要参加 KID 会议吗？哎！”</p><p>黑羽瞬间来了兴趣，竖起耳朵准备旁听，以便提出建设性意见，白马转了一圈眼睛，伸出手，把他拨到一边：“驳回。”</p><p>“嘁，” 黑羽撇了撇嘴，“你拦得住我吗。”</p><p>白马停顿了一下，颇是促狭地转过眼睛，黑羽瞬间往后一仰，“不行！不行不行不——行！不加注了！”</p><p>“Double or Nothing，” 白马慢条斯理地道，“玩的就是加注。只要你不干扰我的会议，假如最后你赢，特权奖励翻五倍，如何？”</p><p>“哈啊？” 黑羽面上波澜不惊，内里抓心挠肺，五倍！“你就那么有把握！”</p><p>白马朝着他挑了挑眉。</p><p>“哦……” 黑羽狐疑地说，“看来这个会议很重要啊。”</p><p>白马笑了起来，黑羽转了转眼睛，说：“好吧好吧，愿赌服输。别耍赖啊！” 说着要去换衣服。</p><p>白马伸出手臂拦住他，不紧不慢地道：“黑羽君，下注条件是要叠加的，不是替代。”</p><p>黑羽：“……”</p><p>黑羽要抓狂了：“那你呢？”</p><p>“我？” 白马拿起笔，在指尖转了一圈，朝着他笑，“我当然是要为了会议做准备了。”<br/><br/><br/>半个小时后。<br/><br/>黑羽趴在沙发上，全副身心沉浸在手游里，已然忘记了赌注的事情，抱着个靠枕在身下，支着腿在空中晃来晃去。白马坐在桌前，开了一盏台灯，时不时地在本子上写着些什么，书房里拉着窗帘，很安静，只有指尖点屏幕和纸张翻页的声音。</p><p>过了一会儿，黑羽游戏里的生命条用完了，把手机扔在一旁，把脸贴在抱枕上，偷看书桌前的恋人。白马低着头写字，微微蹙着眉，侧脸线条在台灯下显得专注，对方注意到他的目光，转过眼睛，弯起唇角，说：“看什么。”</p><p>“没什么，” 黑羽说，“你准备得怎么样了？要官方加持一下吗？”</p><p>黑羽翻了个身，从下至上地打量对面，得意地翘起大拇指指着自己，“天下第一的怪盗 K——” 说了一半， 衬衫的下摆往上卷起，黑羽忘了自己现在下面什么都没穿，僵住了，停顿半秒，不动声色地拉了拉衣服，放下手，神色自若地说完：“——KID 大人。”</p><p>白马转着笔，指节弯起抵着下颚，颇是有趣地看着他。</p><p>黑羽严肃地竖起食指：“你这样轻敌是抓不到 KID 的，我的侦探先生。”</p><p>“是吗？” 白马弯起眼睛，像是听到了什么好笑的事情，放下笔，朝他走来，“我可从来没有在重要的事情上分心过啊。”</p><p>白马低下头吻他，专注又细致的吻，十年如一日地告诉他什么是重要的事情，黑羽想装没听懂，然而耳尖还是止不住地红了，支起身体，习惯性地将手缠进对方领口。白马抓住了他的手，贴着他的唇说：“视频会议的时候大家还是看得到我的第二颗纽扣的，黑羽君。”</p><p>黑羽的脸瞬间腾红，放开手，“啊你好烦。”</p><p>白马朝着他眨了眨眼睛，神情愉悦，看上去居然很是受用，黑羽坐不住了，顾左右而言他：“你的会议什么时候开始啊。”</p><p>时钟恰好敲过三点半，白马弯起唇角，说：“还有二十七分钟。”</p><p>“二十七分钟？” 黑羽有些莫名其妙，“不是整点吗？”</p><p>“因为参会准备只需要三分钟，” 白马语气带笑地说。</p><p>黑羽：“？”</p><p>白马弯膝跪在沙发上，双手撑在他的耳侧，居高临下地看着他，弯着唇角，分明是注意到了他之前对这个姿势的窘迫反应，黑羽的耳尖瞬间烧起来，强撑着对上对方的目光，“干…干嘛。”</p><p>白马笑着朝他眨了眨眼，慢条斯理地解他的衬衫纽扣，黑羽微微张嘴，有些呆滞地看着对方的动作，等解到肚脐那边，才反应过来，“诶诶诶？又要加注？我可没同意！”</p><p>白马竖起食指抵在唇边，眯起一只眼睛，神情促狭：“这可是之前加注的默示条件，黑羽君，你不会是忘了看附属细则吧？”</p><p>黑羽：“并没有那种东西吧——！？”</p><p>“我想起，” 白马舔了舔食中二指，往他的下身探去，唇边带着些许笑意，一边实事求是地说：“那次你让我帮你审合同。”</p><p>黑羽：“……”</p><p>黑羽神情惊蛰，完全不明白在发生什么，条件反射地抱起膝，好让对方进来得更容易点，过了半秒，猛地绞紧：“靠！凭什么！”</p><p>“愿赌服输，黑羽君，” 白马笑着说，“就好像漏洞百出的合同一样，既然签下了就要履行到底的。”</p><p>“我申请仲裁行不行？” 黑羽说，“你这——你这——”</p><p>白马转了转手腕，指尖抵上他的腺体，黑羽低骂了一声，放弃抵抗，非暴力不合作，偏着头看沙发对面的壁炉。白马笑了起来，亲了亲他的唇角，说：“这么快就放弃了吗？”</p><p>“我大概知道你在想什么了，” 黑羽气哼哼地说，“你想得美。才不会这么容易让你得逞呢。”</p><p>白马挑了挑眉，黑羽转回脸，直视着他，神情若有所思，过了半秒，微眯起眼睛，唇角一勾，声音压低了几分，露出属于 KID 的神情：“想让我认输可没那么容易啊，我的大侦探。”</p><p>白马注视着身下的人，慢慢扬起唇角，俯下身吻了吻属于他的眼睛：“那我也只能全力以赴了，我的怪盗君。”</p><p>黑羽略是自负地看着他，大胆地，毫不畏惧地，充满挑战地，抬腿勾上他的肩膀。白马笑了一下，侧头吻了吻对方的脚踝，继续准确地就着他所熟悉的敏感点按压。黑羽的瞳孔随着他手下的动作微微波动，内里也很顺从，身体早已习惯了如此亲密的接触，几乎没有多少加力就打开了，肠壁不停收缩，仿佛在邀请着他继续深入，然而黑羽脸上的神情丝毫不变，和平日里大相径庭，连呼吸也没有太大的变化，只是微微仰着头，坦率又挑衅地直视着他，唇边勾着一个若隐若现的弧度，缓慢地眨着眼睛。</p><p>白马单肘撑在沙发的把手上，垂着头，把身下人圈在自己的怀抱里，这个姿势黑羽是最容易害羞的，然而黑羽今天似乎打定了主意要奉陪到底，不但没有转开眼睛，反而顺从地抬起头，露出光洁的脖颈，一个服从的姿势，亮如蓝钻的眼睛里却带着止不住的笑意，这让白马想起了无数个属于他们的夜晚，KID 在月光里回过头，用眼睛说：Catch me if you can。</p><p>白马低下头，一路吻上对方的脖颈，黑羽的大动脉在他的唇间搏动，可以听见血流加快经过的声音，白马在对方的下颚稍作停留，偏过头，在耳根薄弱的地方小小地咬了一口。黑羽的呼吸一滞，随即缓缓吐气，像是发出满足的叹息，属于魔术师的修长手指缠进他的衬衫，悄悄地从下往上，解开他的纽扣。</p><p>白马没有阻止这个意向明显的动作，唇边多了点笑意，黑羽依旧神情不变，挑了挑眉，偷偷将指尖滑过对方的胸口。白马没有抵挡，只是将黑羽拉得近了一些，将他的腿抬得更高，侧过头，将细细密密熟悉的亲吻落在他的大腿内侧。黑羽抬起脸，看到白马半阖着眼睛，弯起了唇角。</p><p>这家伙要来真的——黑羽只来得及这么想，差点被逼出一声呻吟，只能用尽自控力将溢出的鼻音化为深呼吸，全部咽了回去。白马温柔地吮吻着他，伴着时不时的轻咬，每一次些微的痛感都伴随着体内的指节弯曲和徒然加深的酸麻，黑羽眨着眼睛，努力调整着呼吸，悄悄将手指扣进沙发的边侧。黑羽的感官完全被扰乱了，痛感像是雨夜海面的星光，尚未来得及闪烁，便被潮水卷走，白马温柔地舔过所有微痛的痕迹，另一只手一直耐心又准确地按摩着他的腺体，快感一波一波涌上，黑羽压着呼吸，闭上眼睛，又睁开。</p><p>白马吻到他的大腿根侧，抬眼看了看他，又不继续了，黑羽的喉结动了动，被对方敏锐地捕捉到，白马朝着他笑了笑。黑羽的腿从对方肩膀滑落，几乎无处搁置，白马按着他的膝弯，往里紧了紧，欺身上来。白马的衬衫也半敞着，这是他的杰作，然而对方毫不在意的样子，只是弯着唇角，亲了亲他的额头，然后似乎想起了什么一般，随手握住他的下体，用拇指擦了累积在铃口的前列腺液。黑羽瞳孔涣散，用尽了浑身力气才没有呻吟出声，微微收紧了呼吸，又慢慢放松，神情毫无破绽，白马赞赏地看着他，亲了亲他的唇角。白马仔仔细细把他前端溢出的液体抹掉，又舔了舔指尖，神情自然地注视着他，黑羽的下体一跳，浑身不由自主地绞紧了一些，脸上止不住地爬上些许红晕。白马看着他，唇边多了些笑意，低身下来，虚虚抵着他的额头，半敞的衬衫下摆刚好擦过他的下体，布料将他拢在里面，随着两人的呼吸起伏带来些微的痒，黑羽猛然回神，想起对方是马上要去视频会议发言的人，在苏格兰场参会者的瞩目下，带着属于他的……</p><p>黑羽控制不住地脸红了，连耳尖都变得透明，白马眉眼弯弯地低下头吻他，先是奖赏般的轻吻，像是在说猜对了，随即是带有侵略性的深吻，只有一个目的，黑羽抵挡不住了，被逼出颤抖的鼻音，近乎气恼地将指尖抓进沙发的边缘里。白马追逐着他的舌尖，唇角扬起，手上依旧不紧不慢地按压着他的敏感点，然而前端只有衣料摩擦的刺激，黑羽忍不住挺起腰，顾不上是否落入对方圈套，半是索求半是赌气地环过对方的脖颈。</p><p>白马握着他的下体，轻轻抚动了一下，只是这样就已经足够刺激，黑羽猛地收紧了手臂，情欲已经累积到临界点，本能地想要更多，忍不住胡乱地回吻着对方。白马反而慢了下来，只是安抚地亲着他的下颚，停止了手上的动作，潮水再次缓缓退去，黑羽不住喘息，猛地向后一靠：“开玩笑的吧？”</p><p>白马再次吻了吻他，单纯不带情色意味的吻，眼睛里却闪着促狭的光：“对于你，我向来很认真。”</p><p>黑羽要崩溃了，拿了个抱枕，蜷起身体，往里闷喊：“变态啊！”</p><p>白马坐在他的身旁，仔细地把衬衫纽扣系上，肩膀抖动，亲昵地在他的额头上落下一吻：“Be good for me, my darling.”</p><p>黑羽从抱枕下露出一只眼睛，还蒙着些许雾气，满满的全是不服：“你…你给我等着。”</p><p>白马站起身，看上去似乎丝毫不受影响，倒退着回到书房门边，眯起一只眼睛，竖起食指，抵在唇前，绅士地拉开门，送客。</p><p>黑羽悲愤地扔了抱枕：“你给我等着——！！”<br/><br/><br/><br/>四点五十七。<br/><br/><br/>书房里的视频会议还在继续，黑羽实在无聊了，盘腿坐在卧室床上，开了笔记本，偷偷摸摸试图激活对方电脑上的窥视小木马。木马进程代码滚动没两行，被不知何时出现的防火墙进程反杀（啧，什么时候发现的，真烦），黑羽转了转眼睛，又悄悄打开书房书架上的摄像头。原本对着书桌的摄像头被对方转了个方向，当下镜头正对着书架上的 KID 小玩偶，自己的正版周边居然还被戴了个福尔摩斯帽（什么时候换的！着实可气），麦克风也被拆了，什么都听不见，这也太防范了，有问题，绝对有问题，黑羽摸着下巴，眼睛转来转去，又看了看阳台的窗户。</p><p>屏幕上跳出新信息提醒，发信人白马，准确猜到他在想什么，只有两个字：[Be good.]</p><p>黑羽脸红了，把笔记本一扔，往后躺去，对着天花板，无声呐喊：[白马那个混蛋！]</p><p>枕被间还有对方身上的味道，黑羽在毛毯间滚来滚去，过了片刻， 偷偷地翻了个身，把脸埋进对方的枕头里。脑子里控制不住闪回对方刚对他做的那些事，平日里让他感到安心的味道也只能带来一阵阵燥热，黑羽气死了，把枕头一扔，下了床。</p><p>白马的声音隐隐约约从书房传来，似乎在做什么总结阐述，声音很稳，听起来游刃有余，黑羽站在楼梯口想了一会儿，决定祭出最古老也是最直接的偷听技：从厨房拿了个杯子，倒扣在门上。</p><p>“……综上所述，” 白马缓缓地说，语气温和，却有种不容置疑的味道，“不需要，也绝不应该移交给SOD。”</p><p>SOD？黑羽来了兴趣，把耳朵贴紧了一些，然而对方又不说话了，书房里长长沉默，白马似乎专注地在听对面的回答，过了大约五分钟，白马说：“谢谢，这就是我想说的。”</p><p>白马的声音没多少变化，黑羽却敏锐地感觉到对方似乎松了一口气，更加好奇了，“？”</p><p>桌椅挪动的声音，黑羽瞬间蹦开，回到楼梯口，半只脚踏在最上一格楼梯上，仰着脑袋，做出一副一边上楼一边喝水的样子，竖着耳朵，听见书房的门打开，随即装作不经意地回头：“哟，很辛苦啊，搞定了吗。”</p><p>白马看着他，唇边多了点笑意，径直过来，伸出双指，把空空如也的水杯掂走了，略微前倾，意味深长说：“不如黑羽君辛苦。”</p><p>“哈、哈哈，” 黑羽的眼睛从左转到右，“我不知道你在说什么。”</p><p>白马轻松地揽过他的肩，看上去心情不错，推着他下了楼，黑羽有些莫名其妙，被对方带到厨房，白马打开冰箱，真的给他倒了一杯水，递给他。黑羽勉强喝了两口，心里总觉得毛毛的，这家伙看他的眼神不太对，像是捕猎者面对已经落入陷阱还不自知的猎物，黑羽的脑子飞快运转，不知道对方还有什么后招，欲盖弥彰地将衬衫下摆拉了拉。</p><p>白马朝他弯起眼睛，贴心地把杯子拿回去了，同样喝了一口，问他：“冷吗。”</p><p>“？” 黑羽不解地眨巴眼睛。</p><p>“冰水，” 白马点了点杯子，继续道。</p><p>“哦，” 黑羽有些莫名其妙，刚和苏格兰场视频，这就英国式寒暄起来了，什么毛病，“挺好啊，还放了薄荷，这两天的确有点夏天的感——叽！”</p><p>白马抬着手，单肘靠在桌面上，交叉着双腿，姿势轻松，看似漫不经心地将杯子里的冰水缓缓浇在他的肩膀。黑羽被冻得一个激灵，整个人都清醒了，由于太过震惊，居然没想到要逃，只是睁大了眼睛，惊愕地瞪着对面。白马看着他，唇边勾着一抹似有似无的笑容，将杯子往前挪了一点，冰水浇过他的领口，滑过锁骨，黑羽猛地抓住台面，不住吸气，不知是冷还是刺激，身体微微发抖，皱着眉忍耐，“你这个…你这个混蛋。”</p><p>白马朝着他微笑，收回了手，将剩余的水慢慢地喝了，意有所指地说：“作弊是有后果的，黑羽同学。”</p><p>黑羽的衬衫湿了一大半，白色衣料变得透明，一小股冰水沿着他的锁骨往下，滑过小腹，沿着他毫无遮拦的腿侧，滴落脚踝。这个感觉莫名地有些情色，黑羽浑身滚过一层细密的战栗，几乎有些喘不上气，不服地抬起下颚，“如果…如果我真的想作弊，会被你…被你发现吗。”</p><p>白马将水杯仔细地放回桌上，动作很稳，好整以暇，侧头看着他，脸上依旧是那个温柔的笑容，说出来的话却让他心跳加快，“太轻敌了，我的怪盗先生，” 白马坐到吧椅上，指尖勾进他的领口，将他拉近了一点，语气里似乎还有一丝惋惜，“你这样是赢不了我的。”</p><p>黑羽仰起头，倔强地不肯说话，白马吻过他的下颚，隔着湿透的衬衫，舔上他的乳尖。黑羽猛地一颤，不服地咽回一声呻吟，化成细小的叹息，习惯地环过对方的脖颈，停顿了半秒，又赌气地将冰冷的手塞进对方的领口。相比起冰水的刺激，胸口的吻简直滚烫，黑羽忍不住蜷起脚趾，下体可耻地再次起了反应，前端贴着打湿的衬衫下摆，又冷又热，黑羽皱了皱眉，往前蹭了一点。白马环着他的腰，隔着衬衫轻咬他的乳尖，温热的指肚沿着他的尾椎骨一节一节往上，一阵阵麻痒到处乱窜，黑羽浑身微微震颤，忍不住了，将手埋进对方的头发，声音含混不清，“可…可恶。”</p><p>白马抬脸看他，琥珀色眼睛里的笑意依旧温和，简直恶劣，“冷吗。”</p><p>黑羽像只受欺负了的猫，从喉间滚落几个不满的单音节，转过脑袋，没有直接回答。白马笑起来，掌心探进他的衬衫下摆，贴着他的肩胛骨，像是想要将他捧在手心，亲了亲他的侧脸，说：“Always so good for me.”</p><p>黑羽的脸红了，装没听懂，别开眼睛，睫毛微颤，过了几秒，赌气地拉了拉对方的第二颗领扣。白马弯起眼睛，给了他一个赞赏的吻，太短了，黑羽有些不满，忍不住溢出一个索求更多的鼻音，下意识地扬起脑袋，像是追寻讯号的小动物，跟着对方的动作，转过头。</p><p>白马朝他伸出手，黑羽的脑子里像是泛着白噪音，有些嗡嗡的，心里还在犹豫，身体便已经习惯地做出反应，等回过神，已经被对方带到浴室里，白马开了淋浴，正在试水温，另一只手依旧牵着他，指尖熟悉地摩挲着他的手腕，注意到他的目光，回过头，朝他笑了笑。</p><p>黑羽意识到自己走神了，这种感觉一般只有在对方对他身体全面掌控的时候才会出现，在没有太多外来刺激的情况下着实罕见，现下理智回笼，有些不自在，红了耳尖，欲盖弥彰地别开眼睛，自顾自对着墙壁瓷砖皱眉。白马调完了水温，伸手过来解他的领扣，唇边笑意依旧，声音很轻，近乎诱惑：“认输吗？”</p><p>黑羽克制不住地颤了一下，感到一丝甜蜜的危险，然而还是赌气地扬起下颚：“怎么可能。”</p><p>白马弯着唇角替他解纽扣，手上的动作很慢，神情温柔，似乎对这个答案毫不惊讶，只是顺势吻了吻他的喉结，替他把衬衫脱了，将他带进淋浴间。水温有些偏高，黑羽被激得一缩肩膀，又忍不住展开身体，浑身寒意被驱散，发出满足的叹息。黑羽眯着眼睛享受了一会儿，顺手去拿沐浴露，背后的人却拦住了他，白马环着他的腰际，贴着他的耳侧，意有所指地说：“既然不肯认输，那么你就是我的。”</p><p>这个逻辑听起来就有问题，黑羽眨巴着眼睛，正思考着该怎么反驳，突然发现有些不对，自己为什么在这个点洗澡？白马也和他在一起，这也就算了，问题是——为什么这家伙连衣服都没脱？</p><p>白马看见他的神情，笑得很是愉快，伸手取了一点洗发露，搓了搓，揉进他的头发，“想不明白的话就不要想了，我的怪盗先生，偶尔认输一次也不是什么大不了的事。”</p><p>黑羽抱着肘，眯着眼睛，只知道对方揉搓的力道适中，还挺舒服的，撇了撇嘴，哼哼唧唧地往后靠了一点，蹭了蹭脑袋。白马环着他，黑羽的背脊贴上淋湿的衣料，有些痒，于是下意识地回手，在对方的领扣间摸索。白马的指节还在他的发间，手肘却压过他的肩膀，笑着说：“不要动。”</p><p>“？” 黑羽被头顶的水流压得睁不开眼睛，皱着脸，条件反射地停了手，只是任由对方折腾。白马细细地帮他把肥皂泡沫洗了，又把他转过来，温热的指肚抹过他的眼角，虚按在他的眼睛上。黑羽的睫毛在对方的拇指下轻颤，白马低下头吻他，带有询问和安抚意义的吻，耐心又细致，黑羽好像有些明白了，卷在对方颈后的指尖微蜷，又松开。</p><p>白马退后些许，依旧近距离地看着他，眼睛里多了点笑意，低低地说：“Can you be good for me?”</p><p>黑羽有些踌躇，他的意识依旧大半清醒，身体却已经习惯性地起了反应，这不是他平日里需要承认的事情，这种心照不宣的允诺和索取，他们向来留给彼此间熟悉的默契——然而今天不一样，白马微笑地看着他，神情温柔，唇边的弧度却意味昭然，他知道他在想什么，一切都在那家伙的掌控中，黑羽闭了闭眼睛，又睁开。</p><p>他想要他清醒的服从，主动的给予，他太了解他了，他步步为营，精心设局，把黑羽推进一个微妙的节点，既无法找回扑克脸的状态，也还没有到情迷意乱的地步，黑羽只剩下自己，毫无伪装，也不曾设防的自己，看着他最耐心的观众来到他的面前，朝他伸出手——请交给我，白马的眼睛笑着说，你所有的筹码和王权。</p><p>“啊，” 黑羽喃喃地说，“你这个混蛋。”</p><p>白马赞赏地吻他，带着赢家的愉悦，“I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>黑羽环上对方的脖颈，半是赌气半是急迫地加深这个吻，他做不到清醒地承认这一点，想要松手又太容易了，他已经站在天台边缘，迫不及待地想要往下跳，想要感受温柔的风托起他的羽翼，想要短暂地忘记一切，想要看到对方微笑的眼睛，那里恒久地只有他一个人的身影。</p><p>“我知道你可以，” 白马低低地对他说，“Be good for me.”</p><p>浴室里热气蒸腾，黑羽的脸一层层地烧起来，嗓子眼里全是水雾，视线近乎模糊，这家伙总是很容易就能把自己逼到这个地步——然而又有什么办法呢，唯一能打乱他思考的人，这句话说了太多次，黑羽已经忘记了到底是在说谁，这种事情或许也是没有道理的，从看到对方的第一眼到现在，时隔多年，在某种意义上，他最不想见的宿敌从来没有饶过他一星半点。</p><p>白马在他耳边轻轻地笑，“想什么呢，黑羽同学。”</p><p>黑羽将脑袋后仰，在对方的手里溢出舒适的叹息，“在想，你是真的很麻烦，白马大班长。”</p><p>白马从背后抱着他，掌心揉开了沐浴露，将细腻的泡沫涂在他的肩膀，用按摩的手势推开，指尖上移，滑过他的锁骨和颈侧，轻轻地摩挲着他的下颚。黑羽顺从地靠在对方怀里，半阖着眼睛，唇角因为得到了亲吻而微微翘起，平日里不安分的指尖此刻静静地垂在身侧，像个听话的娃娃。</p><p>沾满了泡沫的手指来到他的胸前，漫不经心地拨弄着他的乳尖，水流沿着两人胸背间的缝隙往下淌，黑羽的脚趾蜷了蜷，再次往后仰了一些，别开脸，固执地不去看自己身下的反应。相比起这个，他更喜欢对方的亲吻——但这也不是他能轻易说出口的事情，白马似乎明白了，又似乎故意装不明白，贴在他耳侧的唇角更弯，像是顺便想起一般，将他的耳垂放在齿间碾磨一番。黑羽偏着头，努力稳着呼吸，微眯起眼睛，垂在腿侧的指尖偷偷蜷起，掐进腿侧。</p><p>白马注意到了，手指沿着他的小臂下移，握住他的手腕，黑羽顺从地松开手，任由对方覆过他的手背，将五指插入他的指缝。</p><p>“Your perfect magician hands,” 白马轻轻地说，用拇指摩挲着他的指节。</p><p>水珠沿着两人的指间滴落，黑羽看着对方抬起自己的手，举到唇边，落下一吻。</p><p>“<em>My</em> perfect magician’s hands.” 白马在他的耳边低低地道。</p><p>黑羽的呼吸窒了一窒，被对方敏锐地捕捉到了，白马弯起唇角，奖励地亲了亲他的太阳穴，黑羽想装听不懂已经来不及了，一层不同于情欲的羞赧从头顶烧到尾椎骨，忍不住咕哝：“你在说什么呢。”</p><p>白马没有回答，依旧握着他的右手，将他的指尖含进口中，沿着指缝，一路舔到他的掌心，又落下一吻。这种虔诚又情色的动作让他毫无办法，黑羽颤着呼吸，闭上眼睛，放松了身体，将自己更多地交付于身后的怀抱里。</p><p>白马亲吻着他的手腕，将他抱得更紧了一点，下颚勾着他的肩膀，身体和他几乎毫无缝隙，黑羽隔着衣料，隐隐约约感觉到了对方的反应，脑内的弦突然搭上了，猛地睁开眼睛。</p><p>“想什么呢，” 白马笑意盈盈地继续将沐浴露抹过他的身体，“黑羽同学。”</p><p>黑羽没有说话，微微喘息，从喉头溢出半是呻吟半是笑的气音，动了一下，不易察觉地换了一个姿势，往上挪了一点。</p><p>“啊啊，” 白马笑着点了点他的小腹，“这样就不乖了。”</p><p>黑羽的心跳疯狂加快，胸口涌起一股奇异的感觉，像是明知危险还要迎面而上的冲动，露出小虎牙，反手抱住对方的脖颈，腰际直接贴上对方的下身，隔着已经湿透的布料，大胆地磨蹭着身后人已经触感分明的部位。</p><p>白马环在他胸口的手臂猛地加力，将他圈得死紧，原本正在温柔抚摸他身侧的指尖瞬间回到他的下颚，五指虚握，抵着他的颈侧，低低地说：“Stop.”</p><p>黑羽仰着脸，明显地感到自己的大动脉在对方的指尖下轰鸣，浑身滚过一阵细密的战栗，忍不住溢出一个难耐的鼻音，转过眼睛。白马近距离地看着他，拇指轻轻地摩挲着他的喉结，脸上没有多少笑意，眼睛却是暖的，这似乎也在对方的意料之中，黑羽像是跌落三重陷阱的飞鸟，挣扎无用，颤着呼吸，渐渐静止下来。</p><p>“黑羽君，” 白马慢慢地说，语气温柔，像是命运既定的叹息，“你实在是太热衷于挑战我了。”</p><p>黑羽还没有反应过来，温暖的怀抱已经抽离，白马在他身后跪了下来，强硬地分开他的双膝，掐着他的腿侧，沿着他的尾椎骨，直接舔进他的穴口。黑羽尖叫一声，往前跌去，反而更像是邀请，白马似乎打定了主意要惩罚他，温热的舌尖沿着他的穴口边缘反复碾磨，指尖随后跟进去，准确地找到他的敏感点按压，手势算不上温柔，只能说是充满了目的，毫不留情地，没有任何犹豫地逼出他一声又一声的呻吟。黑羽要窒息了，双腿又被死死扣住，完全无处可逃，只能无助地弓起背脊，掌心按着墙壁，一次再一次地大口吸气。白马用空余的手摩挲着他的大腿内侧最柔软的部分，避开了他最想要被触碰的地方，黑羽的膝盖发抖，几乎站立不稳，眼前一阵阵晕眩，垂着头，只能看到自己正在断断续续滴落透明情液的下体，随着身后人的动作，一颤一颤。</p><p>只差一点点，就一点点，黑羽的额头抵着手背，尽量地咽下呻吟，想要偷偷地够过那个无法回头的边缘，然而对方太了解他了，敏锐地捕捉他的破绽，黑羽稍一绷紧背脊，白马就笑了笑，再一次恶劣地，毫无商量余地地停了下来。黑羽要疯了，绞紧了身体，不肯让对方抽离，不停摇头，像只被欺负惨了的小动物，撑着墙壁，发出悲鸣。</p><p>白马站起身，指节还埋在他的身体里，将脸贴在他的耳侧，一个将吻未吻的姿势，似乎在等待什么，黑羽不停抽气，像是短促哭泣的喘息，过了片刻，缓缓地放松身体，顺从地让对方退出来。</p><p>赞赏的吻终于落下，黑羽已经没有了反抗的力气，只能偏过脑袋，本能地索要更多。白马不急不缓地吻着他，带着些许笑意，是一个对方早已知道答案的问题，黑羽半阖着眼睛，吸着鼻子，委屈又有些不甘地点点头。</p><p>“我知道你可以，” 白马轻轻地说，指尖抚过他的眼角，捧起他的脸，将一枚鼓励的吻印在他的唇间。“Always so good for me.”</p><p>黑羽又回到了对方的怀抱里，这个能够囚禁他，也永远支撑他的地方，此间唯一的钥匙一直在他这里，只有当白马这样吻他的时候，他才会将它交出去。</p><p>黑羽的视野开始发白，心跳在耳边如水流冲刷般轰鸣，全身泛起一层粉色，余光迷蒙，隐约看见对方加了一点沐浴露在手心。白马亲吻着他的颈侧，握满泡沫的掌心抚上他的下体，太刺激了，黑羽的小腿猛地一软，跌在对方早有准备的手臂里。白马环着他的胸口，膝盖卡进他的腿间，稳稳地支撑着他，拇指擦过铃口，缓慢地转着圈，之前的情潮未褪，这一波更是来得凶猛，黑羽的瞳孔涣散，无声地张着嘴，将头向后仰去，像个溺水的人，五指地无力地抓着对方的小臂。白马近距离地看着他，专注地，毫无误差地关注着他的反应，黑羽知道自己逃不掉了，渐渐松开手，任由对方将自己推到更远的地方去。</p><p>“Oh，” 他听见白马在他耳边轻轻地叹息，足以让他浑身燃烧的单音节，“Oh.”</p><p>黑羽的意识泛起毛边，全身都变得极度敏感，在每一个不带情色的亲吻里轻颤，白马掌控着他，耐心地抚摸着他，停停动动，始终让他徘徊在高潮的边缘，等到黑羽真的受不了了，又在他的肩侧脖颈落下细细密密的吻，细致地，不急不慢地将他冲洗干净，将他裹进干燥的毛巾里。</p><p>黑羽浑身战栗，连毛巾摩擦肌肤的质感都能让他溢出呻吟，漂亮的眼睛失了焦点，出神地看着地面，直到白马回到他的面前，熟悉的指尖摩挲他的下颚，黑羽微微一颤，抬起头。漂亮的蓝眼睛蓄满了泪，黑羽似乎受了极大委屈一般皱起鼻尖，不解地看着对面，像只被忽略多时的小动物，发出半是渴求半是不满的鼻音。</p><p>“Ssssh,” 白马轻声哄他，鼓励地吻过他的眉间，“You are doing so well.”</p><p>黑羽好像听懂了，一直到床上都异常顺从，仰起脸，主动地打开双腿，一汪蓝色里只剩下全然的信任和祈求，白马正在拆安全套的手停了一停，忍不住凑过来吻他。黑羽全身泛着潮红，肌肤滚烫，眼角还带着些许水汽，眼神些微涣散，意识已经沉到了半梦半醒的边缘，只是顺从地将自己的舌尖交出去，又因为白马细致的吮吻而轻颤起来，在吐息里含混不清地问：“可以…可以吗？”</p><p>“Anything,” 他听见白马这么告诉他，声音很轻，像是海面的风。“For you, anything.”</p><p>黑羽深深吸气，随着对方进入的动作半弓起背脊，白马拨开他的额发，俯身吻住他的额头，顺势进得更深，和他紧紧贴在一起。黑羽浑身都是软的，背脊上出了细细密密一层汗，从发梢到脚趾没有一个地方能动，没有一个地方想动，全身的感知奇妙地漂浮脱离，层层叠叠的情欲像是海面的漩涡，在他身体里缓慢地旋转。</p><p>白马专注地看着他，微微弯着唇角，鼓励的，欣赏的，虔敬的眼神，一次又一次路过他的敏感点，完全地掌控着他的身体，原本的急迫感不知何时已经消失了，只剩下绵长无声的颤动，像是海面下的暗涌，黑羽无神地睁着眼睛，感到眼角一阵一阵发热，又渐渐凉下去。</p><p>“快斗？” 身上的人轻轻地喊他。</p><p>黑羽好像回答了什么，又好像没有，耳边只剩下隐约的风声，视野里浮现夜空的星光，在日落月升的空隙里，他听见对方温柔的声音，卷裹他的全身，像潮汐。</p><p>“别怕，” 白马轻柔地吻过他的眼角，“我在这里看着你。”</p><p>黑羽沉入海底，时间逐渐失去意义，隐约感到有人将他抱得紧了一些，握着他的手，亲吻他的指节。下一秒，他在抚弄自己的下体，五指被人虚按着，白马控制着他的动作，微凉的情液滴落他的指尖，再下一秒，有人细细地舔过他的指缝，亲吻他的手腕，再下一秒，温热的亲吻落在他的脚踝，再下一秒。</p><p>黑羽的脸上泛着不自然的潮红，瞳孔微微涣散，目光本能地追随着面前的人，随着对方再次深入，仰起脸，像是浮出海面一般深深换气。白马摩挲着他的膝弯，微笑地看着他，黑羽怔怔地回望，像是不理解，又像是全身心的信任，神情完全敞开着，因为身上人每一次的进出而诚实变化，不再躲避，毫无保留。</p><p>“So perfect, ” 白马低低地说，“Just like this.”</p><p>黑羽已经没有了声音，双唇微微分开，连呼吸都掌控在对方的动作里，随着身体的摆动，小口小口断断续续地吸气。白马俯下身，轻轻地吻了吻他，将他不可能地更加打开了一点，准确地照着他的敏感点，反反复复地碾磨，专注又耐心，黑羽的瞳孔逐渐缩起，整个人开始颤抖，神情猛地一动，像是被潮峰灭顶，重又挣扎出水的漂流者，大口呼吸，指尖收拢，如梦初醒般地看着身上的人，坚持不住，抖落细小无助的呻吟。</p><p>白马俯下身，抚摸他的额头，拨开他汗湿的额发，在他的眉间落下鼓励的吻。黑羽抖着手，抓住对方的背脊，脚趾蜷进床单，呜咽着恳求，被逼到了极限，蓝色的眼睛蒙着雾，神情不住发颤，微微蹙着眉，“多一点…就一点…”</p><p>白马温柔地吻了吻他，抬起他的腰，整个退出，又一送到底。黑羽像是拉满了的弦，猛地弓起背脊，发出含混的尖叫，后半句湮没在急促的喘息里，整个人不住颤抖，跌回床上。白马终于肯给他了，黑羽反手抓着枕头，微张着嘴，被撞出一下一下甜蜜又痛苦的气音，目光毫无焦点地落在对方的眼睛里，像是通过倒影在看着陌生的自己。白马双手握着他的脚踝，专注地看着他，黑羽的前端涨得发疼，情液反复滴落在小腹，得不到抚慰，又热又凉，指尖忍不住想要伸过去，白马注意到了，侧头咬了一下他的大腿内侧，又舔吻过细微的痛痕，喊他的名字。</p><p>黑羽下意识地抬起眼睛，双手绞在床单里，无法反抗，只剩下抽噎般的喘息，“求你，” 黑羽茫然地说，“求求你…”</p><p>“Oh,” 白马说，像是叹息，“Oh, my darling Kaito.”</p><p>黑羽浑身震颤，不断抽气，胡乱地点头，抬手抓住自己的膝弯，依照本能，将自己打开多一些，再多一些，直到对方重新来到他的面前。白马深深地埋在他的身体里，琥珀色的眼睛里燃着属于他的光，小臂撑在他的耳侧，慢慢俯下身，虔诚地吻过他的额头，鼻尖，侧脸，温柔地舔进他的双唇，安抚地扫过他的舌尖。黑羽被逼得太狠了，不住地仰起脸，想要更多地靠近对方，在舒缓的亲吻里溢出急促又渴求的鼻音，连眼角也泛着桃红，齿间只剩下破碎的单音节。</p><p>白马注视着他，缓缓再次推进，微凉的掌心抚过他的小腹，握住他的下体。黑羽弹跳了一下，睁大眼睛，瞳孔涣散，几近失神，神情近乎痛苦，微微张嘴，浑身震颤，随着对方一次又一次的抚弄摆动着身体，不停地大口喘息。白马托起他的腰，无限地接近他，舔咬他的耳廓，身下控制着和手上相近的频率，黑羽的声音越来越短，近乎抽泣，蜷起腿，又放下，不住徒劳地挣扎，滚烫的侧脸不停地贴着对方的头发，“哈…啊…啊…”</p><p>“You are so perfect,” 白马在他耳侧低低地重复，“You’ve done so well.”</p><p>白马一次又一次地顶送在他已经敏感到发麻的地方，黑羽发出细长的呜咽，手脚全部卷进床单里，睫毛上分不清是汗还是泪，接连滚落侧颊，全身上下已经绷到了极限，无助地，失神地，哀求地蹭着身上的人，本能地仰起头，交出自己的脖颈。</p><p>“Come for me, my darling,” 白马吻上他的颈侧，再次一送到底，“Come for me.”</p><p>黑羽的声音猛地切断，控制不住地弓起身体，几乎是撞进对方的怀抱里。白马反手托住他的后颈，喘息着咬住他的耳垂，往里一顶，黑羽无声地弹跳了一下，浑身剧烈颤抖，内里不住绞紧，指尖狠狠掐进对方的背脊。白马紧紧地抱着他，长长地抚弄着他的下体，黑羽的前端贴着对方的小腹，吐出一股又一股的白液，几乎停不下来，全身汗湿，呼吸彻底断在嗓眼里，眼前一阵阵发黑，像只被暴风雨扑落海面的小鸟，不停战栗，在漫长而几近窒息的高潮里，逐渐松开意识，昏了过去。<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>过了很久很久，黑羽睁开眼睛，房间里开了一扇窗，周身只有干燥的暖风，白马以熟悉的姿势抱着他，让他躺在舒服的位置上，缓慢地抚摸着他的头发。</p><p>“我居然还活着，” 黑羽沙哑着声音咕哝。</p><p>白马闭着眼睛轻笑，手指抚摸过他的额头，带着并不真诚的懒散歉意，摩挲了一下他的太阳穴。</p><p>黑羽想要习惯性地缠得更紧一些，大脑发出的指令却无论如何无法抵达四肢，只能睁着眼睛，无神地看着面前的一点。白马轻柔地摸着他的头发，手腕压在他的头顶，只有指尖在动，黑羽出神地享受了一会儿，目光艰难地下落，又抬起来。</p><p>“你呢，” 黑羽懒得用全句，只有脚趾微微动了动，示意了一下询问。</p><p>白马点了点指尖，黑羽满意了，用尽力气翻了个身，习惯性地半趴在对方的身上，哼哼唧唧地将脸往对方温暖的肩窝里蹭了蹭。白马微微抬起手，给他让出位置，又将手放回他的后颈。</p><p>“I can’t move,” 白马看着天花板，喃喃地说。</p><p>黑羽闭着眼睛，哧哧地笑起来，小腹一整个还是酸软的，尾音化成有气无力的呻吟：“累死我了……”</p><p>白马微微低下头，将唇贴在他的头顶，没有动，仅仅是贴着而已，黑羽翘起唇角，将脸埋得更进一些，叹息般地问：“谁赢了。”</p><p>白马发出一个模糊的单音节，听上去心有余悸，黑羽笑得浑身抖动，很快后悔了，不住低呼：“哎哟疼疼疼……”</p><p>“姑且算是平局吧，” 白马沉痛地说。</p><p>“你想什么呢，” 黑羽说，“明明是我赢了。”</p><p>“哦——”</p><p>白马拉着长音，黑羽又不满意了，脑袋动了一下，露出半只眼睛，“你给我等着。”</p><p>白马低下头，近距离地看着他，唇角弯弯，指尖抚过他的额头，“Anytime you want.”</p><p>黑羽哼了一声，侧脸红了，耳尖动了动，像只不服的猫，正准备趴回去，看到白马朝他勾了勾手。</p><p>“干嘛，” 黑羽咕哝。</p><p>“乖一点，” 白马笑意盈盈地说，“我想吻你。”</p><p>“真把我当什么啦！” 黑羽说，“动不了。要来你自己来。”</p><p>白马笑了一会儿，半撑起身，指尖微抬起他的下颚，摩挲着他的侧脸，和他交换了一个绵长舒缓的吻。</p><p>“哎？” 黑羽低声嘀咕，“还是很行的嘛。”</p><p>“为了公主殿下的吻，总归是值得的，” 白马躺回去，颇是促狭地说。</p><p>“嘁，” 黑羽用脚尖不满地点了点对方，又嘻地笑了一声，缠紧了一点。</p><p>白马依旧闭着眼睛，唇角微扬，手指回到他的头发里，黑羽微眯着眼睛享受，过了一会儿，说：“还有一个问题。”</p><p>白马发出一个询问的单音节，黑羽艰难地支起脑袋，扣在对方的肩膀上，认真地说：“SOD 是什么？”</p><p>白马愣了一下，睁开眼睛，眨了眨，像是需要一会儿才回神，黑羽仔细地观察着对方的反应，有些得意，说：“果然还是我赢了吧。”</p><p>白马笑起来，说：“是苏格兰场的特异犯罪作战指挥部。”</p><p>“哦，” 黑羽单手托腮，晃着腿，“然后呢？”</p><p>“然后，” 白马说，“今年苏格兰场部门重组。” 说到工作，侦探的声音清晰了一些，白马调整了一下姿势，让他趴得更舒服一点，“……警方高层在重新讨论尚未完结的连环案件的归属，鉴于 KID 在国际社会上的影响力，他们想要将你移交给 SO12 部门——我不同意。”</p><p>“啊？” 黑羽放下手，眼睛不解地转来转去，想了一会儿又有些得意起来，舌尖抵着小虎牙，“干嘛，大侦探嫉妒了。你的安全许可等级是不是不够高啊？”</p><p>白马哼笑了一声，指尖下移，捏住他的侧脸，往外拉，在黑羽含混不清的抗议中自负地说：“你就算是被 MI6 调查，最有发言权的人也是我。”</p><p>“放开哎哎啦混蛋……”</p><p>白马往下挪了挪，和他的视线平行，抵近他的鼻尖，语气平常，眼睛里却闪着格外执着的光，“我不同意，因为只有SO12是默认在搜查现场配枪的。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>黑羽的脸被对方揉得七歪八扭，有些惊蛰地睁大了眼睛，一时间没有反应过来，白马捏着他的侧颊，微笑地看着他，过了两秒，神情变得促狭，朝他眨了眨眼睛，继续道：“Besides, I don’t share。”</p><p>黑羽：“…………”</p><p>白马放开他，笑意盈盈地吻了吻他的唇，黑羽侧脸被揉得发红，差点咬到舌头，“你够了啊！”</p><p>白马看上去心情不错，把他搂进怀里，朝着天花板，声音愉悦，“啊~这样的黑羽君，果然只有我能看到。”</p><p>“烦死了！” 黑羽头顶冒烟，不停扑腾，“你有完没完啊！”</p><p>白马肩膀抖动，环过他的腰际，将他抱得紧了一些。黑羽被按得脑袋一低，冷不丁和对方左胸的 KID 笑脸打了个照面，自己留在那里的笔迹依旧清晰可见，[收下了]——</p><p>——这绝对是他偷过最麻烦的事物，也最简单，对方看见了他，双手奉上，不需要他还，然而最珍贵的东西永远等价交换，黑羽的心跳仿佛跃在耳边，因为对方的吻，又加快了一点，这已经不是他能完全掌控的了，黑羽怔怔地想，但是又有什么办法呢，他对这家伙向来是没什么办法的，就好像白马也拿他毫无办法一样。</p><p>白马低着头，微笑地看着他，神情了然，指尖抚摸过他的额发，温柔地吻了吻他的额角。</p><p>黑羽闭上眼睛，侧脸渐渐烫起来，蹭了蹭脑袋，往熟悉的怀抱里钻了钻，又勾过对方的脚踝，缠紧了一些。白马将脸贴在他的发旋，熟捻地抚摸他的背脊，房间里又安静下来。</p><p>过了良久，黑羽吸了吸鼻子，低声咕哝：“你好烦。”</p><p>“Always, my darling,” 白马的声音带着点漫不经心的笑意。</p><p>黑羽的耳尖也红了，又有点受用，悉悉索索钻出来，再次把下颚垫在手背上，扣着对方的肩膀，舌尖抵着小虎牙：“嘻。”</p><p>白马随意地摸着他的头发，略微出神，像是在思考什么，过了片刻，说：“我也还有一个问题。”</p><p>“用酒精啦，” 黑羽晃着腿，忍不住露出一点得意，“能擦掉的。”</p><p>白马的手停了停，笑了起来，“这我倒不担心，我想问的是——嗯。”</p><p>“？” 黑羽心不在焉地勾着自己的简笔漫，宣告主权，“干嘛。”</p><p>“虽说总觉得我应该知道这个问题的答案，” 白马看向天花板，若有所思，“但毕竟不是常规思维能够推理的事情……”</p><p>“？？” 黑羽抬起眼睛，有些莫名其妙，“什么啊？”</p><p>“……也并非不可预见，然而依旧无法解决……”</p><p>“哈？？？” 黑羽满头雾水，“说人话！”</p><p>“……我又要买新衬衫了，” 白马沉痛地说，目光落在衣柜上。</p><p>黑羽：“……”</p><p>白马停顿半秒，看向他，微微蹙眉，神情认真，语气着实困惑：</p><p>“黑羽君，我的领扣都到哪里去了？”</p><p>“………………”</p><p>窗外适时地传来翅膀扑棱的声音，黑羽支起脑袋，看着身下的人，慢慢地露出小虎牙，弯起眼睛。白马不解地回望着他，黑羽坐起身，手腕一翻，这次的战利品也出现在魔术师的指尖，夕阳的余晖透过窗栏，领扣金光一闪，阳台上的白鸽咕咕一声，俯冲过来。</p><p>“那当然是——”</p><p>朱丽叶叼了纽扣，满意地啄了啄黑羽的手背，黑羽重又扑身上前，将一脸惊愕的白马压出一个气音，露出闪亮的赢家笑容：</p><p>“——被偷走了啊，我的笨蛋侦探！”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>